Any publications or references discussed herein are presented to describe the background of the invention and to provide additional detail regarding its practice. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the inventors are not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.
On lay bone grafting in surgery requires preparation of the existing bone bed to encourage bone graft integration. Typical bone bed preparation involves manually scraping or perforating the existing bone bed to create bleeding bone and/or access the underlying marrow space and the resident cell populations of the existing bone. This manual bone preparation is often time consuming and can be inconsistent. Therefore, what is needed is a device that can be used to provide automated bone bed preparation that is more consistent and reproducible. The present invention provides such a device and is further described in the sections below.